¿Amor?
by kattzz
Summary: Toda su vida se lo han dicho, lo cree, pero cuando él llega, su vida cambia, pero al final termina en el mismo lugar donde inicio, sola... El siguiente fic participa en "Retos a la carta" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). AU.


_**El siguiente fic participa en "Retos a la carta" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Skip Beat! y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, sino de Nakamura Yoshiki-sensei_

_**Lista 8:**__ "leyendas y mitos de la antigua Asia" __**Numero 6:**__ "Kaguya-hime" leyenda de Japón_

—Ö—

_El amor… ¿Qué es el amor? Un sentimiento dices, que sentimiento tan horrible, no quiero, no quiero sentirlo, no me gusta, me hace sentir débil, cuan débil puedo ser, no, no lo puedo permitir, la fuerza y el odio es lo que me mantiene viva, no puedo, no lo haré jamás, no me doblegare ante ti…_

— Kyoko — la llamaron, desde la puerta del aula de clase, ella levanta la vista, allí se encuentra con su amiga Kanae — vamos al centro comercial ¿vienes? — no vio motivos para negarse así que guardo su diario y demás libros que tiene en su mesa de trabajo.

— Claro — respondió esta, mientras termina de guardar todo, Kanae la espera como en otras ocasiones, pues siempre es Kyoko la última en salir del salón sin importar que no le toque a ella hacer el aseo, ella se queda, no entiende por qué lo hace, varias veces la ha encontrado mirando a lo lejos, el horizonte, no la entiende pero lo intenta, hace un año que la conoció, llego a mediados del ultimo años de secundaria a ese misma escuela y les toco sentarse una al lado de la otra todas la veces que cambiaron puesto, se hicieron buenas amigas, nunca hablaban por fuera de la secundaria hasta que entraron al instituto, no sabe nada de ella, cada vez que hablan de padres ella cayá y así es con cada cosa personal que se les presente. En el centro comercial, van al cine y después hacen una que otra compra. Con ellas también fueron Mimori, Ruriko y Chiori, son las únicas con las que se entiende y las únicas que no hacen tantas preguntas, las cinco chicas están más que felices paseando por el centro comercial, y más ahora que iban a consentirse comprando unos helados, cuando una canción las interrumpió.

Es el jazmín de la constelación...  
en torno a uno y me pregunto,  
cuyo destino de mi amor,  
bello romance creo en ti,  
sé que milagro se hará…

Cuatro de las chicas se sorprendieron, Kyoko no, tomo su celular del bolso de la escuela, es _él_, vio la hora antes de contestar, es tarde.

— Disculpen chicas, debo atender — dijo con una sonrisa, aunque de muestra más tristeza que alegría, se alejó lo suficiente para que ellas no la escuchen, ellas en cambio están absortas mirando el celular de Kyoko, un celular de última generación, pantalla táctil y miles de aplicaciones, un sentimiento raro comenzó a crecer en la mayoría de ellas.

— ¿Dónde estás? — fue lo primero que le dijeron al contestar.

— En el centro comercial con… — no la dejaron continuar.

— Aoi te va a estar esperando a las afuera del centro comercial, en diez minutos te quiero aquí — fue todo lo que le dijo y cerro la llamada, Kyoko respiro hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse, se acercó a la mesa donde están sus compañeras.

— Lo lamento chicas, me tengo que ir — fue lo único que les dijo, no les dio tiempo para que ellas le dijeran nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una y se marchó corriendo, como lo se lo había dicho allí ya estaba Aoi, la saludo formalmente mientras le tiene la puerta del coche abierta.

— Sabes que para estar en esa escuela tienes que cumplir ciertas condiciones ¿verdad? — le dice su padre Mogami Hotaru, con una sonrisa más que fingida.

— Lo sé perfectamente, no me lo tienes que recordar.

— Bueno sin más, me marcho, pero recuerda _querida_ que apenas que acabes el instituto tu vida me pertenece por completo — dice mientras va caminando a la puerta del pequeño, Kyoko respiro tranquila cuando se marchó, se dejó caer allí mismo donde está, lloró, lloró como cada vez que le recuerdan cual es la razón de su existencia, cuanto los odia a los dos, a sus padres, por ellos por ellos es que ella se encuentra en esta situación. _Solo dos años más y todo habrá acabado_. Al día siguiente, se despertó temprano como todos los días, vivir sola es lo mejor que le ha pasado, y gracias a una promesa puede vivir feliz una pequeña parte de su vida, un apartamento lujoso con todo lo que necesita, se vio en el espejo y dio gracias por no haber amanecido con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Se alisto, no desayuno, no le apetece, baja, Aoi la está esperando, lo ignora, llega a la parada del autobús, espera su ruta, se sube, llega a la escuela cuarenta y cinco minutos después, llega con tiempo de sobra, va a su salón, sus compañeras están allí las saluda a todas. No se une a la conversación, no le interesa, su padre le recordó que lo que está viviendo ahora no le durara para siempre, el día pasa como cualquier otro, y al final se queda sola en el salón, en su pupitre, mirando lejos, esperando inspiración.

_Solo me demuestras que nada más hay odio en tu corazón, que amor, que cariño, solo quieres bien para ellas, yo solo soy tu herramienta. Que ilusa al creer que algún día me llegaras a querer, te odio, te odio. ¿Qué siento? No siento nada, tú me quitasteis eso, te odio…_

— Mogami-chan todavía estas aquí — le dice su profesor.

— Si, disculpe creo que perdí la noción del tiempo, ya me marcho sensei — contesto.

— Tranquila Mogami-chan no pasa nada, solo ten cuidado que es demasiado tarde — ambos salieron, se despidieron en la puerta del terreno de la escuela, Kyoko solo quería caminar, perderse en su mente, nunca regresar.

El tiempo paso rápidamente, ya es una estudiante de segundo años de instituto, es una de las mejores, o mejor dicho es la mejor estudiante de la escuela, por otra parte la gran mayoría de los chicos se han dado cuenta de lo hermosa que es y todo por el festival escolar del año anterior, pero ella, ella no acepta nada de ningún hombre, no los saludaba, no les contestaba, simplemente los ignoraba por completo, tanto les afectaba que ella no les prestara la más mínima atención que la terminaron apodándola "Rui" o muralla, a ella no le molesta para nada el apodo, no le importa, de todas maneras nada puede hacer. Por esto había perdido a varias de sus amigas Mimori, Chiori y Kanae, cada una de ellas se dejó llevar por el odio, la codicia y más que nada por los celos, saben perfectamente como es Kyoko pero no les importo nada, solo Ruriko le habla, la única, su única amiga y persona que le importa; los hombres, los hombres no son…

— Hoy vamos a hablar de la interpretación de las leyendas japonesas, solo vamos a trabajar con una pero traje tres para que eligiéramos — la emoción de la mayoría se puede sentir, todos menos los de una chica — tenemos a "Akabeko", "hilo rojo" y "Kaguya" — a la mención de la ultima la gran mayoría comenzó a gritar, hicieron la votación, eligieron a Kaguya, la leyeron, y comenzaron a discutir su significado, muchos chicos participaron, de pronto la sensei, quiere escuchar a alguien hablar, alguien que simplemente se mantiene al margen de toda la actividad que se ha propuesto para ese día — y dime Mogami-kun ¿Qué piensa de la leyenda?

— La protagonista de la historia es alguien que sabe que no está destinada a amar a nadie por eso sus absurdos retos y trabas para sus pretendientes, pudo haberle tomado cariño a la tierra, pero ella es una diosa o algo parecido, pero ¿Por qué quiso destruirla? ¿Por traición? No lo creo, solo por envidia, envidia que siente, al saber que ellos son dueños de sus propios actos y de sus vidas — todos quedaron en silencio, nadie había pensado de esa manera de tan bonita historia. Siguieron la clase sin más.

— Creen que ella es así como todos dicen — cuestiono un chico de cabello plateado a sus otros cinco compañeros.

— No lo sé Reino — respondió Shô, un chico pelo rubio — la verdad es que ella es muy bonita, con clase, elegante y sofisticada — dice soltando un suspiro — Que piensan ustedes Ren, Yashiro, Hikaru, Kijima y Murasame — este último que acaba de llegar.

— Sobre ¿Qué? — pregunto inocentemente él último, le explicaron todo y todos ellos se enfrascaron en una "discusión" sobre Mogami Kyoko, la final terminaron haciendo una apuesta para ver quién de ellos puede llegar a conquistarla y durar un año de novios, Yashiro se retiró de está, él ya tiene a una chica que le gusta y pronto será su novia, además sabe de los sentimientos que tiene Ren su mejor amigo por ella.

_Amor ¿amor? La mentira más grande que puede existir, ¿Quién dice lo que es amor? Amor es una prisión, absurdas cadenas que te atan, amor es llave que me lleva a la destrucción, destrucción, solo destrucción._

Comenzó, por todo el instituto se rego que los chicos más populares intentan conquistar a Rui, para que negar que la gran mayoría estaba más que sorprendido, cada uno de ellos comenzó a hacer sus estrategias y a ponerlas en marcha, ninguno de ellos ha tenido éxito, Shô fue el primero en intentarlo pero su arrogancia no lo dejo, creerse mucho y tratar a una que otra compañera como su sirvienta no lo ayudo mucho y que decir de lo que le hizo Kyoko; Reino es cuento aparte, aunque termino igual que Shô, el miedo y el chantaje no logra nada solo que la jugada se le devuelva; Kijima y Murasame intentaron cualquier cosa romántica que se les ocurría, cada una de ella simplemente termino en la basura o completamente ignorados; Hikaru, un chico tierno, romántico y ambicioso, logró obtener unos "buenos días" de su boca de allí nada más, cinco han fracasado, lo queda uno en pie para jugar, uno que no ha hecho ninguna jugada esperando la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pensáis hacer? — pregunta Yashiro.

— No lo sé, ella es completamente diferente a cualquier chica que he conocido, su actitud lo demuestra, ella no es una chica cualquiera ella es sumamente especial, se nota la educación diferente que ha tenido, habla elegante y refinada, sus movimientos son suave, hermosos, sincronizados y perfectos, y que decir de si inteligencia — dice Ren, Yashiro lo miro y en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, está enamorado, de verdad la quiere.

— ¿Crees que tus padres la acepten?

— No lo sé, sabes cómo son ellos, tienen tantos perjuicios, que desean que vuelva allá a estudiar y me olvide de todo esto — dice con tristeza. Ambos suspiran por diferentes razones.

— Bueno, tienes ventaja con Kyoko-chan, ella está en tu misma clase — se despiden y bajan de la azotea, se van a sus diferentes salones, la hora del almuerzo acabo. Ren la vio, allí ella distante como siempre, solo Ruriko se acerca ella, nadie más, ella le responde amablemente, y su mirada, mirada llena de dulce cariño, una mirada que no le dirige a nadie más solo a ella. Suspira audiblemente y se va a su asiento, justo detrás de ella. No sabe cómo hablarle, lo intenta, lo ignora.

El tiempo vuela y no hay resultados, él no desiste, necesita una nueva oportunidad, la obtiene, un trabajo en parejas, elegidas por el sensei, todos protestan, pero no hay forma que cambie de opinión.

— Hola — se acerca a ella, es su oportunidad, su oportunidad de quererla y que ella lo quiera.

— Ah, eres tú ¿Qué necesitáis? — pregunta mientras guarda sus cosas, no le importa.

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer el trabajo? — pregunta, no quiere parecer insistente con el otro tema, todo a su tiempo.

— Nos lo dividiremos, tú haces una parte y yo haré la otra…

— Sabes que no podemos, todo necesita ir acorde, simplemente no podemos colocar dos partes diferentes en el trabajo, además sé que tus opiniones son diferentes a las mías — dice Ren con una pequeña sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa, ella suspira. Él tiene razón, no, no lo va reconocer, pero la tiene, lo mira y vuelva a su tarea de guardar sus cosas, no dice nada, intenta ignorarlo — vamos Kyoko-chan podemos hacer el trabajo en la biblioteca o en mi casa si quieres — dijo, ella se sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre, nadie la llama así, absolutamente nadie, se sintió rara, nunca había sentido eso, ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué se siente así? Lo miro, lo ignoro y se marchó. Por primera vez no ignoro a Aoi que la estaba esperando, necesita marcharse lo más rápido posible, no quiere estar allí, necesita huir, huir lo más lejos posibles.

Un mes, tienen un mes para hacer el trabajo, un mes, donde ya desperdicio dos semanas, les queda muy poco tiempo, ella le huye, no quiere verlo, no importa que pase, no puede. Kyoko había empezado a actuar mucho más raro que de costumbre Ruriko se estaba preocupando por ella, pero que puede hacer nada. Ren por su parte se quedaba viéndola a lo lejos, cuando sube a la azotea de la escuela y se queda allí viendo el horizonte, puede sentir el anhelo que emana de ella, pero no está seguro de que es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Una semana es todo lo que les queda para hacer el trabajo, así que sin más opción Ren pidió la dirección de Kyoko a su sensei, de manera muy torpe le explico que habían quedado para hacer el trabajo en su casa y se le había olvidado pedirle la dirección. De camino allá compro algunas botanas, y se fue a buscarla, decir que no se sorprendió es eufemismo, cuando vio el edificio donde vive, el portero no le dio importancia o mejor dicho estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, tomo el ascensor, _octavo piso, numero 8_ dice el papel que le entrego el sensei, no demoro mucho en el ascensor, son rápidos, toco el timbre del apartamento. Kyoko por su parte, estaba ocupada, estaba leyendo unos documentos que le habían traído hace unos días para que diera su opinión, o mejor dicho para que arreglara el desastre de alguien más, el timbre sonó, se asustó _¿Quién, quién puede ser? Nadie viene a verme y si lo hacen tienen su propia llave_ no sabe qué hacer, el timbre volvió a sonar, dejo los papeles y sus gafas de lectura a un lado y fue a abrir la puerta y sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue lo que dijo cuándo lo reconoció.

— Buenas Kyoko-chan he venido para que hagamos el trabajo y he traído algunas botanas — dijo mientras le mostraba una bolsa, ella no se pudo negar, lo hizo que pasara y se sentara en el sofá de la sala, él detallo cada parte de ese lugar y se dio cuenta que es impersonal como hotel, no hay fotos, no hay cuadros, la pared es completamente blanca — disculpa que te haya venido a importunar a ti y a tu familia.

— Vivo sola — es lo único que dijo respecto al tema.

— Bueno, comencemos con el trabajo, he adelantado una parte sobre la investigación, pero necesito una computadora para mostrártelo — le dijo, ella se levantó de donde estaba recogiendo todos los documentos que había estado leyendo, _ya regreso_ le dijo, cinco minutos después regreso con dos portátiles.

— Toma trabaja con este, y acabemos rápido esto, que estoy ocupada — sin más que decir ambos comenzaron a trabajar, Ren de vez en cuando intentaba sacarle una sonrisa pero no pudo.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me enseñasteis algo a lo que no tengo derecho? Eres cruel, peor que __**él**__, no sabes que es todo esto para mí, sabes que no puedo amar, no es mi destino, ni mi decisión, no puedo, simplemente no puedo amar… solo el odio puede permanecer en mi corazón, amor, no me hagas reír. Una ilusión, una linda y horrorosa ilusión…_

Trabajaron lo más rápido que pudieron pero no lograron ni hacer la cuarta parte del trabajo, tienen las bases para este, están completas y organizadas solo faltas terminar de redactarlo.

— Si quieres puedes dejarlo allí guardado — dijo.

— Mañana después de clases vendré también — aviso, no pidió su opinión pues sabe que se negara, se despidieron o mejor dicho él se despidió, pero antes de marcharse la miro, y en sus ojos pudo reconocer la tristeza que la embarga, ella aparto la vista rápidamente. Cuatro días llevaban reuniéndose todos los días, Ren pudo ver un pequeño cambio en la actitud de Kyoko, ella comenzaba a reírse de sus bromas, lo saludaba y hasta hablaban unos cuantos minutos de nada en particular, llegaron a almorzar juntos un día, él se siente feliz, solo, solo con estar al lado de ella. Solo les queda esa tarde para terminar el trabajo, les toca entregarlo al día siguiente no les falta mucho, cuando Ren se armó de valor y la beso, su primer beso, ella se congelo por unos segundos pero le correspondió el beso, es diferente, es dulce, ella definitivamente no sabe que es lo que está sintiendo, su corazón se acelera, sus mejillas se ponen rosadas, más de lo normal.

— Kyoko, ¿quieres ser mi novia? — pregunta cuando terminan de besarse, ella no sabe que responder, no quiere hacerse ilusiones, pero quiere saber, necesita saber qué es lo que se siente ser una chica normal.

— Si — respondió, sabe que eso puede ser una locura pero es necesario, muy necesario. Se vuelven a besar, Kyoko siente que están abriendo la puerta, se separa de Ren, toma la computadora extra y a Ren de la mano y los lleva al cuarto, hace como si estuviera saliendo del baño, y se encuentra a su padre.

— Tienes listo lo que te pedí — dice mientras inspecciona todo a su alrededor, no hay nada fuera de lugar solo un vaso demás en la mesa nada raro en ella.

— Si padre, ya se lo busco — dijo mientras se da media vuelta para ir a su habitación, Ren la mira sin entender nada y más que escucha a alguien más en el apartamento, ella le hace señas para que no haga ruido, asiente, aunque muerto de curiosidad, la ve tomar una carpeta azul y salir, no puede escuchar nada, ella regresa y lo lleva de nuevo para la sala.

— Disculpa era mi padre y no le gusta que tenga visitas — se excusa, él no le cree, pero es mejor no darle mucha importancia a eso, ella es su novia, la chica que le gusta es su novia. La abraza y le besa la mejilla, ella se ruboriza, un dulce y tierno rubor.

_Las cosas siempre cambian, nada permanece constante, todo se mueve, nada se queda quieto, ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? ¿Qué ganasteis con esto? Dímelo lo quiero saber, quiero saber por qué me engañasteis. Por qué me hicisteis vivir un cuento, un cuento que no se vuelve realidad._

A todos les sorprendió que Kyoko saliera agarrada de la mano de Ren, que comieran juntos y se reunieran para estudiar, varias chicas se resintieron con ella por su relación con Ren, Ruriko está más que contenta por su amiga, le dice que disfrute que es su primer amor, que viva el momento. Un año paso, solo le quedaban dos meses para que todo se terminara, dos meses viviendo un cuento, dos meses, solo dos meses, y ella sabe de su final, todo iba de maravilla…

— Ren, que sientes ganar la apuesta — pregunto Reino, estando en la azotea.

— Si cuéntanos Ren, ¿Qué sientes al besar a Kyoko? Debe ser magnifico — comento Shô, Kyoko no lo podía creer, no simplemente es mentira, salió corriendo, no espero a escuchar respuesta, no le interesa, saber que solo la utilizo por una apuesta es suficiente, no quiere saber más nada de él.

— Aoi, ven a recogerme hoy a la escuela — le dijo a Aoi cuando lo llamo, necesita comenzar a ponerle fin a todo esto, _él_ se lo advirtió cuando lo descubrió pero le rogo que le dejara vivir esto por un tiempo, por el corto tiempo que estuviera allí y después simplemente haría lo que él le dijera, sin protestas, sin reclamos y voluntad propia, solo lo que él le dijera.

— Padre — lo llamo, nunca lo llama si no es para darle los resultados de un trabajo que ha encargado y lo ha terminado antes de tiempo — a partir de hoy voy a ser lo que usted quiera padre, siempre y cuando me deje terminar este año de instituto donde estoy, asistiré a las reuniones que disponga y saldré con quien usted diga — al otro lado de la línea Mogami Hotaru está más que sorprendido por la actitud recién de su hija menor, creía que ella iba a luchar por su libertad cuando terminara y que tendría que hacerla doblegar, pero ahora ella está allí poniéndose en bandeja de plata para lo que él disponga.

— Esta bien, me gusta que hayas recapacitado ¿y tú novio? — necesita probar que todo va hacer como quiere, no necesita una distracción innecesaria.

— ¿Qué novio padre? Si usted no ha elegido un novio para mí, como quiere que tenga uno — sonrió, esa es la respuesta que buscaba.

— Esta bien Kyoko, nos veremos pronto, espero que comiences a compórtate como se debe, no importa que suceda a partir de ahora debes actuar como la heredera que eres y debes regresar a la casa — sin decir más corto la llamada, ella aunque desecha por dentro, no le va a dar el gusto a ninguno de los dos; ni su padre ni Ren la van a ver llorar, nadie la vera, nadie vera ese sufrimiento que destruye su corazón, nadie lo conocerá solo ella.

La hora del almuerzo se terminó, todos se dieron cuenta que la alegría de la cara que Kyoko desapareció de un momento a otro, nadie dijo nada, parece ser que volvió a ser aquella que conocieron un par de años atrás, nadie se acercó pues ella siempre se mantiene al margen de todo, Ren ese año no le había tocado en el mismo salón; a él le pereció extraño que ella no lo fue a buscar para almorzar juntos, como todos los días, así que a la salida la está esperando, pero algo está llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que se van quedando en la puerta amontonados, y es que tres autos extranjeros está esperando en la puerta de la escuela, a fuera del que está en el medio hay dos personas de traje esperando. Kyoko se acerca a la salida, la ve triste, espera que se acerque a él, que hable con él, no lo hace, lo evita, la toma del brazo, ella se zafa de su agarre, ahora todas las miradas están sobre ellos, _¿Qué pasó?_ Se preguntan todos hasta él mismo Ren, ellos son considerados la pareja de oro, los más bellos y populares de cada género.

— Le sugiero que no vuelva a tocarme Tsuruga-san — dice fríamente mirándolo a los ojos, lo deja sin palabras, se acerca al coche del medio, se esperaba que esto sucediera, está es la necesidad inevitable de su padre de resaltar la diferencia entre todos ellos y él; le abren la puerta y toman sus cosas, silencio, silencio es lo único que hay, todos ven como se sube al coche y ese te marcha, todos quedan con la boca abierta. Ren busca a Ruriko, Ruriko ella, ella es la única que le puede dar alguna respuesta de lo que esta pasado, la encuentra media hora después en la biblioteca.

— Ruriko ¿Qué le paso a Kyoko? — ella lo mira, lo ignora, ella lo sabe, estaba con Kyoko cuando escucharon lo de la apuesta, él le vuelve a preguntar, no hay respuesta, se levanta y se marcha. La toma por el brazo — Ruriko, por favor dime que le paso a Kyoko — ruega, desesperado.

— Mejor que la dejes, aléjate de ella, ya conseguisteis lo que querías, ahora aléjate y déjala sola, no la hagas sufrir más — se libera de su agarre, se marcha corriendo, ella no quiere que le hagan más daño a su amiga. Ren queda en shock, él no le ha hecho nada, sale de la escuela. Ren sale de la escuela cuando se recupera, va al departamento de Kyoko, no lo dejan pasar.

— Por favor, déjeme entrar, tengo que hablar con ella — ruega.

— Disculpa muchacho, pero al apartamento al que vas no hay nadie, está completamente vacío, vinieron a buscar las cosas después del almuerzo — dice el portero.

— No es verdad, ella estaba allí esta mañana que la vine a buscar — declaro — todas sus cosas estaban allí, no había cajas ni nada — termina diciendo.

— Si no me quieres creer, te acompaño para que lo veas — subieron al octavo piso, el apartamento ocho, el portero le abrió, tiene las llaves; no hay nada, no hay muebles, no hay absolutamente nada. Se deja caer, lo ayudan a levantarse, le da agua para que se recupere, a los pocos minutos se siente mejor, se va. Comienza a llamarla no hay respuesta, no la hay; camina sin rumbo fijo.

— Kyoko, querida, ya llegasteis.

— Padre — saluda al llegar a la gran mansión, pide permiso y se marcha a su habitación, todo sigue como antes, todo en perfecto orden y demasiado rosa. Esa noche lloro, después de cumplir para cenar con su padre y sus hermanas Hikari y Tsuki, las mellizas; se encerró en su cuarto, sus hermanas no la determinaron, son mayores por un año y siempre han hecho lo que le dice su padre; pero ella no, a ella solo la culpan, la culpan por lo que pasó… se sentó cerca de la ventana, miro la luna, es hermosa, brilla como nunca, no hay luces que la opaquen, no en el inmenso terreno de la familia Mogami. Se quedó dormida allí mientras sus lágrimas salen sin parar, no sintió estar incomoda ni nada más en la noche, solo sintió el sonido de su despertador, _es tarde_ se dijo _no, no es tarde_ a los poco segundo entraron varias mucamas, ordenaron la cama, la cama que no había utilizado para nada y dejaron su desayuno en la mesa de la pequeña terraza de su habitación, suspiro audiblemente, no quiere esta vida para ella, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, desayuno las frutas, el cereal y el yogur. Se bañó lentamente, necesita tiempo, solo un poquito de tiempo para olvidarse de todos lo que la rodea, salió con el tiempo suficiente, se colocó su uniforme nuevo que su padre le ha dado; su padre la estaba esperando.

— Buenos días padre.

— Hoy te acompañare, voy a hablar con el director de esa escuela a la vas, todavía no entiendo por qué vas, si tú has terminado todos tus estudios.

— Como guste padre — dijo ignorando lo último que dijo él, él se colocó de pie, ella salió detrás de él, entraron al auto y esta vez fueron cinco autos, dos delante y dos detrás de ellos, él necesita esa seguridad, y sus hijas también, la escuela estaba completamente llena, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes de secundaria e instituto están allí; Yashiro está intentando consolar a Ren sin saber que decirle, cuando vieron los cinco autos iguales a los del día anterior detenerse en la entrada de la escuela, bajaron los pasajeros de todos los autos menos los del auto del medio.

— Kyoko — la llamo su padre para tener su atención, mientras esperaban a que les abran la puerta.

— Dígame padre — este le tendió una caja de terciopelo verde. — ¿Qué es padre? — le pregunto cuando la tiene entre sus manos.

— Es la insignia de la familia Mogami, esa es la que le pertenecía a tu madre, fue su voluntad que te la entregara a ti y como ya has aceptado tu destino te la entrego, pero cuídala — Kyoko no supo que decir, solo se la coloco, un recuerdo de su madre.

— Gracias padre…— iba a decir algo más pero la puerta fue abierta, su padre bajo primero y le tendió la mano para que esta bajara como toda una dama, muchos de ellos reconocieron al señor, como no hacerlo, si casi todos los días sale en las noticias, y cuando ella bajo, todos estaban con la boca más que abierta, no llevaba los zapatos reglamentarios ni las medias, llevaba unos tacones y pantimedias, hasta su uniforme parece diferente, y como no lo va a parecer si su padre lo cambio por completo por uno mejor hecho y con mejores telas, algo más de su _clase_. Ella se bajó y lo tomo del brazo que le ofrece ambos fueron directo a la oficina del director, donde hablo con él y con todos los maestros, exigió que sea cambiada de salón y así lo hicieron, al igual que informo de la presencia de dos guarda espaldas que en todo momento deben estar con ella, nadie objeto nada y cómo hacerlo, pues si algo le pasa los responsables son ellos directamente. Las clases demoraron en empezar, y cuando lo hicieron, ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se marchó el señor Mogami.

— Todos tomen sus puesto, se estarán preguntando por que la demora en iniciar clases, pues le señor Mogami-sama ha venido a expresar su satisfacción hacia la escuela y a pedir que aceptemos unas condiciones para el cuidado de su hija menor, que a partir de hoy estará en nuestro grupo, entra por favor — Kyoko entro, muchos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla, en especial Ren que está en ese mismo grupo, ella nunca demostró tener más dinero que nadie, nunca dijo nada y muchos de ellos creyeron que ella era igual que ellos, pero ahora se ve completamente diferente, su caminar está cargado de suma elegancia y clase.

— Buenos días, ya ustedes me conocen pero por si acaso, soy Mogami Kyoko, es un gusto estar con ustedes — les dijo con una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos, claro que todos ellos vieron también a los dos hombres que están detrás de ella, sus dos sombras, hizo una reverencia, y tomo lugar en el último puesto de la fila que esta junto a la ventana, las clases iniciaron, no hubo ningún inconveniente todo intentaban no mirar a donde se encuentra ella, pero fue inútil, Ren por su parte simplemente no puede apartar la vista de ella, está más hermosa que dé costumbre, a la hora del almuerzo, todos se sorprendieron, todos llevan bentõ hasta ella llego a llevarlo, pero hoy, hoy tiene una pequeña comida gourmet, nadie se le acerca, Ruriko llego desesperada a buscarla, ella sabe parte de la historia de su familia pero no toda, la abrazo y se sentó a comer con ella, hablaron plácidamente hasta compartieron parte de sus comidas, rieron. Al terminar la hora del almuerzo Ruriko se marchó, Ren quiso acercarse pero uno de los guarda espaldas lo detuvo, no lo dejo acercar para nada, _ningún hombre se puede acercar a ella al menos que sea un maestro_, fueron las ordenes que dio el jefe.

_Me mostrasteis mi realidad, de la que no debí salir nunca, no te quiero a mi lado, no te quiero en mi vida, te quiero lejos, lejos de mí, lo más lejos posibles. Aléjate o te destruiré, destruiré todo lo que se me acerque._

Las horas se convierten en días, los días en semanas y esas semanas se convirtieron en dos meses, el instituto llego a su fin, Ren está más que desesperado por hablar con ella, necesita hablar con ella pero no lo puede hacer, no se puede acercar a ella, lo ha intentado todo pero nada, nada le ha dado resultados, miles de cartas, y cada una de ellas fue a parar en la _basura_ sin ni siquiera darle un segundo vistazo. No tiene ningún contacto con ella, hasta el último día en el último minuto, ella no se presentó,

Intento buscarla por todas partes pero no la encontró, le pregunto al sensei y nada, no tuvo respuestas para él, llego a su sitio antes de que comenzara la primera hora de clases, inicio, segunda hora, tercera hora y algo cambio, de su libro un pequeño sobre salió, sus manos comenzaron a temblar cuando reconoció su nombre su nombre, escrito, escrito con la letra de _ella_.

_**Tsuruga Ren.**_

Su corazón se acelera, ella le escribe, pero ¿por qué?...

_Tsuraga-kun_

_No sé por qué te escribo esto pero lo necesito, necesito sacar todo esto que llevo dentro._

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me enseñasteis algo a lo que no tengo derecho? Eres cruel, eres peor que él, mi padre, no sabes que es todo esto para mí; no puedo amar, no es mi destino, ni mi decisión, no puedo, simplemente no puedo amar… solo el odio puede permanecer en mi corazón, amor, no me hagas reír. Una ilusión, una linda y horrorosa ilusión… Sabes desde muy pequeña siempre me dijeron que el amor o cariño no está hecho para mí, por qué mate a mi propia madre, que curioso verdad. Creí que contigo me darían la oportunidad de querer… que idiota, simplemente reafirmasteis lo que ya sé._

_Me mostrasteis mi realidad, de la que no debí salir nunca y te agradezco por eso; sabes me di cuenta que no te quiero a mi lado, no te quiero en mi vida, simplemente te quiero lejos, lejos de mí, lo más lejos posibles. Aléjate o te destruiré a ti y a tu familia, destruiré todo lo que se me acerque._

_Sabes que en este mundo las cosas siempre cambian, nada permanece constante, todo se mueve, nada se queda quieto, esa es la ley de la naturaleza, ley del universo; pero ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? ¿Qué ganasteis con esto de la apuesta? Dímelo lo quiero saber, quiero saber por qué me engañasteis. Por qué me hicisteis vivir un cuento, un cuento que no se vuelve realidad. Pero espero que el premio por la apuesta te haya satisfecho, por qué a mí me dejasteis destrozada, sabes eres un muy buen actor, realmente no supe diferenciar las mentiras que me decíais… simplemente fui una ilusa al creer en ti._

_Dime ¿Qué es el amor?… ¿Qué es el amor? Un sentimiento ¿sería tú respuesta?, que sentimiento tan horrible, no quiero, no quiero sentirlo, no me gusta, puede que me haga sentir débil, cuan débil puedo ser por eso; pero la fuerza y el odio es lo que me mantiene viva…_

_Amor ¿amor? La mentira más grande que puede existir, ¿Quién dice lo que es amor? Amor es una prisión, absurdas cadenas que te atan, amor es llave que me lleva a la destrucción, destrucción, solo destrucción._

_Nunca tuve la necesidad de ir a estudiar allí, ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Pero sabes, __**te amo,**__ si soy una idiota que te ama, que se está destruyendo por dentro y se hace débil._

_No tengo la menor idea de por qué te digo esto…_

_Este es un hasta nunca, nunca volverás a verme y si lo haces ten por seguro que será lo más lejos que se pueda, tanto que ni yo me percatare de tu existencia en ese momento del tiempo._

_Hasta nunca Tsuruga Ren._

Se desmorono allí donde estaba, quedo en shock en medio de la clase, ella lo sabía, sabía lo de la apuesta, todos se dieron cuenta que Ren no se movía para nada, no respondía cuando le hablaban, lo llevaron a la enfermería, pero nada, solo reacciono cuando intentaron quitarle la carta, no dijo nada, no hay nada que decir, ella se marchó y con justa razón. Pero lo que más le afecta es ese "te amo" que ella escribió, la perdió y todo dejarse llevar por una "apuesta" que no tiene nada que ver con él.

Fin!

Pido disculpas a las fanáticas de Ren, yo también lo soy pero no puedo imaginar a Kyoko así como está plasmada aquí, con ese amor, por alguien más, así sea un amor destructivo y engañoso es un amor al fin de cuentas. ;D

Espero les haya gustado

—O—


End file.
